The subject technology generally relates to a low flow controller.
Bidirectional flow conduits allow gas to flow through the conduit in two directions. In some instances, it is desirable that the flows in the two directions at the same pressure. In other instances, it may be desirable that flows in the two directions have different pressures. For example, in a respiratory circuit, the flow conduit directly next to the patient's mouth or breathing orifice may provide bidirectional flows with different pressures in each direction. The inspiratory flow toward the patient from a ventilator may be provided at a greater pressure, in order to provide adequate air to and inflation of the lungs, than the expiratory flow from the patient, which may rely on the patient's own lung resiliency.